REO Speedwagon
by wyverna
Summary: A series of songfics, ZK, with REO Speedwagon songs.
1. Can't Fight This Feeling

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

Zack looked over at Katie. He loved her. He really did. And he had to tell her, he couldn't go on. But...he wouldn't. He _couldn't_. He was...afraid.

_  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
_

They'd been friends for years, and years, and years. And somewhere in the middle of those years, he'd felt something more. But he'd never dared to let it show.

_  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

He knew she was his soul mate. He knew he couldn't not tell her forever; there'd be boyfriends, and perhaps even an engagement. If he couldn't tell her, it'd never be him. There was no reason to be scared, as he felt so at ease with her, so complete.

_  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear  
_

He never knew what to do, where to go, what to say, unless he was with her. Everything seemed so clear with her.

_  
And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight_

He'd had girlfriends, but they'd always been substitutes for _her_. Even as he'd kissed them, he'd imagined her. That's when he knew it'd never work with anyone but her.

_  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

He could hug her, and she told him everything. He was close to her, but she still only saw him as a friend. It was more than he'd ever thought could happen, though._  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

That was it. He had to tell her._  
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

He went straight to her house, in through the door. Her mom was shocked, but he didn't care. This was it. It was finally going to happen._  
  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

He'd even followed her sometimes, seen her special places where she went to be alone. He listened to her, too, and she showed him a different way of seeing things._  
  
And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

He was nearly there now. Up the stairs..._  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

He didn't know why he'd kept it a secret for so long.

_  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

This was it..._  
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door_

He ran into her bedroom.

_  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

"Katie, I love you."


	2. Take It On The Run

_**Reviews.**_

**Crazy Chica 91:** Yes, I did write the stupid Mary-Sue about one girl called Grace. It was one of the first on here, and I realized how incredbly pathetic it was and deleted it. Please don't say it was one of your favorites!

**xobadrhymer03:** glad you like it! I really like your stories, too.

**curliegurlie678:** Thanks! I love them too!

**Nanners-77:** Thank you so much!

**Swimmerkitti:**I took your advice, and I hope this is better. Also, I'm glad you like it!

**rockerchik777:** Yup, don't worry, _Keep On Loving You_ **will** be in this fic!

_Heard it from a friend who  
Heard it from a friend who  
Heard it from another you been messin' around_

Zack was not happy. He'd been talking to Summer, about Katie. She'd said some nasty things, _he'd_ said some nasty things, and he'd lost a friend because of her. It didn't matter, though, they loved each other. He'd lost a lot for her, he'd moved out, because his dad had made him choose between them. He had loved his dad, even after everything, but Katie was his soul-mate. He knew it.

_  
They say you got a boy friend  
You're out late every weekend  
They're talkin' about you and it's bringin' me down_

Apparently, Katie was cheating on him. That's why she was never around on weekends. She wasn't 'still grounded', she was out with another guy. Liars. They were all stupid liars. They were talking about her and him, all the time. He walked into a room and they all stopped talking. It was so **obvious**._  
  
But I know the neighborhood  
And talk is cheap when the story is good  
And the tales grow taller on down the line_

But he knew the band. There were others that liked him; Michelle, Eleni, Summer, even. And he wouldn't put it past Michelle to think up a story like this. Probably someone had seen Katie out with her brother, and told someone, and it had grown somehow. _  
_

_But I'm telling you, babe  
That I don't think it's true, babe  
And even if it is keep this in mind_

But he told Katie. He'd thought about it for a while, figured out all he options, then decided to tell her. She denied it, but of course, she would, even if it was true. He didn't believe it, though. She wouldn't do that. She wasn't _that type_. She wasn't! But if she was...well, he'd asked her to remember something. _  
  
You take it on the run baby  
If that's the way you want it baby  
Then I don't want you around_

If it was true, then she had to go. Somewhere, anywhere, away from him. He wouldn't want her around. He _loved_ her, he'd made sacrifices for her, and he'd given up everything for her. If she'd just thrown all that away, for someone else, then he didn't need that.

_I don't believe it  
Not for a minute_

He didn't believe it, though. But what was it he didn't believe? That someone was making up stories, or that she would do that to him? He just didn't know anymore, he was mixed-up. He was a tangle. The only thing that he had known for sure was that he loved her, and she loved him. Now, he didn't even know that.

_  
You're under the gun so you take it on the run  
You're thinking up your white lies  
You're putting on your bedroom eyes  
You say you're coming home but you won't say when_

She was making up lies, left right and centre. She never told him the truth, never anything definite. It was always, I _might_ be home around this time, or I _might_ be able to go out on Monday. If she ever did tell him something for definite, or make a good, solid date, she was always grounded, or babysitting, or doing something equally as pathetic.

_  
But I can feel it coming  
If you leave tonight keep running  
And you need never look back again_

She was going to leave him tonight, he knew it. This was D-Day. He'd told her that if she really loved him then she'd stay tonight. If not, then she'd have to go. Leave. Goodbye. And if she did leave tonight, then she could never, never return. And she _was_ going to leave. He knew it.  
  
_Heard it from a friend who  
Heard it from a friend who  
Heard it from another you been messin' around_

Everyone did.


End file.
